Popsprocket
town.]] The floating town of Popsprocket! Built and inhabited by gnomes, this town is full of surprises. *Release Date: February 20th, 2009 Quests Available Yix Random *Nuts and Bolts *Gryphons Gone Wild *Ground To A Halt Yix Quest Chain *Pipe Dreams *Popguns *Richard's Gear *Patchelbel's Cannon *Sitcom *In-sir-mountable *Rolith's Solution *Ex Machina *Assault on Popsrocket *The City Fights Back! *Under the Sea Zapp Quest Chain *Penpals *Investigate *A New Penpal? *Aeris *SureWould Ranger *Gnome-napped NPCs *Airheart *Gnix *Lowe *Sweeny *Trixi *Yix *Zapp Shops *Lowe's Housing Shop *Gnix’s Weapon Shop *Sweeny's Exclusive DragonLord Salon and Spa Locations *The Copper Teakettle Dialogue Yix Yix: I'm glad that you're here, . I will not rest until our city is ours again. Yix: With your help, we'll win Popsprocket back from these robotic monsters yet! Yix: Oh good! You have questions! Ask anything that you want! Yix: I am Yix, acting High Technocrat of Popsprocket. Yix: Our normal High Technocrat has fled the town along with most of the other residents and researchers. Yix: So have the other 37 people ahead of me in the chain of command... Yix: Actually, I'm the head of maintenance normally but this is my home and I won't abandon it! Yix: I'm not much of a fighter but I know every project underway in Popsprocket. Yix: ... And if one of the nozzles is clogged in the soup machines, I'm the gnome for the job! Yix: You've never seen a gnome before? What do you do with your time? Yix: Gnomes are similar to dwarfs physically... we're a little shorter and not as stocky, but our brains couldn't work more differently. Yix: Gnomes are impossibly curious. Naturally inquisitive minds make us excellent researchers, engineers, and inventors. Yix: Sadly our curiosity tends to lead a lot of us to... unusual ends. Did you know more than 70% of all gnomes die in mechanical explosions? Yix: Popsprocket is our main city in this part of Lore but gnomes aren't afraid of traveling. We have camps and towns all over Lore. Yix: We may not be the tallest race but you'll find that most of us are as loyal and fearless as we are curious! Yix: You're almost always in good company if you have a gnome for a friend. Yix: Popsprocket is the main gnomish city in this part of the world. It is a center for research, scientific and technomagical study. Yix: Most of the residents are gnomes but we are open to all races who wish to further the cause of understanding. Yix: Not too long ago we had a human inventor studying us but he turned his back on us when he dedicated his life to dentistry. Yix: You may wonder why this city is flying. Well, the Aeris Battlespire came to us wen they wanted to become a floating city. Yix: A team of researchers discovered that heating Ahzite ore gives us anti-gravity properties... but they went a little overboard. Yix: Now we have to keep Popsprocket chained down or we'll fly off into space. Wouldn't that be fun?! But we're not prepared yet. Yix: Mechagius Balthar... that weasel! He was a low level researcher here in town a few weeks ago. Yix: He was doing grunt work in Section 13, mapping the old steam tunnels that worm their way through Popsprocket... Yix: Suddenly he starts making these robotic minions that he calls his Cyklon Army. These machines are WAY out of this league. Yix: Personally, I believe he found the long lost Elemental Orb of Energy. Yix: The legends say that it was found when Popsprocket was built on the remains of an ancient Guardian Tower. Yix: Anyway... with the power of the Energy orb who knows what calamity that boltbrain might cause! Yix: The day I sent you the letter asking for your help a few flying eyeballs were seen around town. Yix: I can't say for sure who was behind these eyeballs, but if Sepulchure is looking for that orb too... Yix: ...Then this situation could be even more dire than I first thought. We need to get to work! Yix: A working knowledge of gnomish magitech will take lots of studying, . Yix: When you're ready to become a Technomancer, I will be proud to have you use my inventions... but you're not ready yet. Yix: Remember that the confarctulator needs to be in the ON position or the armor won't work! Yix: Like I always say... "Home is where your 6/13ths Heavy Gauge Wrench is." Yix: Ok, your home town has been reset to Popsprocket. Airheart Airheart: Hi there! I almost have the navitron working on the mechagryphon, but that's why gnomes invented parachutes! Where do you want to go? - Activates Gryphon Flightmaster. Note *Sweeny's Exclusive DragonLord Salon and Spa offers hairstyles for DragonLords. *Technomancer Armor can be found through Yix. Category:Towns Category:Energy Orb Saga